


Confesiones

by Hekate_Ish



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Adult Content, Blasfemias, Lemon, Lenguaje inapropiado, M/M, POV Alternating, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 07:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate_Ish/pseuds/Hekate_Ish
Summary: Deathmask  se siente ansioso; se le ha encomendado ir a asesinar al Anciano Maestro en China. Su compañero quisiera poder ayudar a que se serene y confortarlo.
Relationships: Cancer Deathmask/Capricorn Shura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Confesiones

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrito entre el 2008 y el 2010, ya no recuerdo y no conservo registros, pero lo tuve publicado un tiempo en Amor Yaoi y, creo, en el foro SSY.  
> El personaje de Shura puede considerarse un poco bastante fuera de carácter, aunque es una interpretación muy particular que hice de él.
> 
> Cualquier comentario, apreciación o lo que sea, siempre es bienvenida.
> 
> Disclaimers:
> 
> Saint Seiya y sus personajes son creación original de Masami Kurumada y no dispongo de derechos de ninguna clase sobre ellos. Fanfic escrito sin fines de lucro.

**CONFESIONES**

Somos asesinos, consumados asesinos, cada uno por sus razones particulares, pero ambos, eficientes. Él es más prolijo y discreto; mis trabajos son más vistosos, por no decir espectaculares. Hay un pacto tácito entre ambos: nunca reprocharnos nuestras acciones. Eso es indispensable para que nuestra relación funcione.

Somos amantes y lo que llaman crimen nos mantiene unidos. Él mató al traidor de Aioros, aunque sabía que no era un traidor. No lo culpo. Aioros era un idiota fiel; Shura sólo mantuvo su posición como “el más fiel a la diosa”. A veces se me figura que, realmente, él es como un _shura*_ : todo el tiempo compitiendo, queriendo ser el mejor al precio de denigrar al otro; estricto y tenaz, guerrero consciente de sí mismo. Aioros molestaba: le molestaba a Saga, le molestaba a Shura, me molestaba a mí con su cara de estúpido… Lo mejor: eliminarlo. Admiro a Shura por haber aniquilado a un par.

Saga me ordenó deshacerme del Caballero de Libra, y no veo la hora de que se haga de día para ir a China y acabar con él. El Anciano Maestro no obedece los llamados del Patriarca, oponiéndose abiertamente al orden del Santuario, por eso merece la pena máxima. El vejete es un fastidio y yo estoy sumamente ansioso por ejecutar la tarea que me ha sido asignada. Hace una semana Afrodita partió para las Islas de Andrómeda; él también había sido comisionado para encargarse de Daidalus de Cefeo, uno de Plata, pero bastante fuerte; cumplió con su encargo impecablemente.

Yo quiero asesinar al viejo ese, que se cree la gran cosa. Todavía me acuerdo de esa vez, hace ya trece años, uno antes de adquirir mi armadura, que fui hasta Lushan con mi maestro para participarle de la traición de Sagitario y de su consecuente castigo.

Cerca, muy cerca nuestro, un tigre de ésos típicos del sur de China, tan elásticos y corpulentos, destripaba a un ciervo. Mientras mi tutor hablaba con el anciano, yo me había abstraído en la escena y, de a poco, me había alejado, cruzando el arroyo, para observar con más detalle la carnicería. Las entrañas de la presa, bañadas en sangre, brillaban a la luz del sol. Casi me sentía encandilado por ese rojo vivo. La carne caliente aún trepidaba en las fauces de la fiera. Fascinante. Y los ojos del cérvido se apagaban junto con sus desesperados chillidos agonizantes, como el transistor moribundo de la radio, que le había arruinado a mi maestro no hacía mucho. Esos ojos se fueron opacando. No había nada más allí, dentro de ese cuerpo. A la muerte somática le prosiguió aquella celular y no hubo ya nada más que hacer.

El viejo había reparado en el hecho y en mi ensimismamiento. Mi maestro pegó un alarido, sacándome de mi obnubilación. Fui donde ellos, al otro lado de la cascada.

Roshi me miró fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que se le ocurrió decirle a mi instructor –todavía recuerdo cabalmente sus frases–: « _Es como una bestia cebada. Sus ojos centellean por la sangre, como los de un asesino. ¿En verdad crees que llegue a ser un caballero digno y loable? Yo no lo creo_ ». ¡Idiota! En ese momento pensé que era un idiota. Ahora me río. Quizá mañana él mismo pueda comprobar la veracidad o la falsedad de sus palabras. Quiero matarlo y no puedo conciliar el sueño; en cambio, Shura duerme como tronco.

Creo que me voy a mi templo. La casa de este español es demasiado pulcra y silenciosa: me enerva. Pero a Shura no le agradan mis aposentos: las máscaras lo inquietan y los olores, que en ocasiones desprenden o aquél del formol, lo descomponen, le revuelven el estómago, aunque ni se compara con Afrodita, que cuando tiene que pasar, lo hace a la velocidad de la luz y sin respirar. ¿Qué le voy a hacer? A mí me gusta: esos rostros sufrientes y sin vida, que me miran como aquel ciervo en el Pico de los Cinco Ancianos, me excitan y me preparan para salir en misión. En las paredes de mi casa esos rostros están sin vida, pero del otro lado sus almas siguen moviéndose. La muerte es algo común para mí, pero al mismo tiempo es lo más extraño de la existencia, lo que la rinde fascinante y la priva de significado. Pensar que por unos minutos, luego de ser decapitada, una persona sigue procesando imágenes y recuerdos…

***

Siento que se revuelve intranquilo debajo de mi brazo. Abro los ojos; él no se percata de esto y se sienta en la cama. Está buscando sus pantalones y sus botas, regados por alguna parte del suelo. Seguramente, lo de mañana lo tiene ganoso y se quiere ir para su casa. Nunca conocí a alguien así. Se me hace difícil entender cómo a alguien pueda serenarlo el hecho de rodearse de cadáveres y, simultáneamente, aferrarse tanto a la vida, porque a Death le gusta estar vivo. Tal vez sea por esto el que lo ame. Está desquiciado y no me juzga. Me gusta así, tal cual es. A veces actúa como un pendejo, sobre todo cuando se exalta por fruslerías y busca pelea innecesariamente. Es sumamente provocativo el hijo de su madre... Y eso me excita: sus atropellos, sus arrebatos, pero también esa calma única, que sólo yo le conozco.

Fue una suerte que Saga se apoderara del mando del Santuario. Si hubiera quedado Aioros como Patriarca, de seguro, no habría habido cabida para alguien como Deathmask de Cáncer. Es más, creo, incluso, que él mismo habría desertado. Él elige qué regla seguir y a qué juego apostar.

Lo tomo por el brazo, no lo dejo levantar. Conozco otras formas de aplacar su ansiedad. Me incorporo medianamente entre las mantas. Hace un poco de frío y no quiero que se vaya. Mi agarre lo toma desprevenido –en verdad, tiene la cabeza en China– y se sorprende; me mira como si me preguntara qué quiero, y yo lo que quiero es tenerlo a él. Lo atraigo hacia mí y él se desploma a mi lado de nuevo.

« _Te desperté_ », balbucea rascándose la barbilla, que yo tomo entre el pulgar y el índice de mi mano libre; con la otra, que me quedó debajo suyo, le acaricio su aún desnuda espalda.

« _No importa_ ». Bajo mi mano hasta la pretina de su pantalón. « _¿Necesitas ayuda para relajarte?_ ». Tiene el cierre abierto, no se lo había alcanzado a subir. Mejor, así me es más fácil introducir mi mano adentro de su slip.

Él me da una sonrisa, de ésas que no sé si catalogarlas como tales, pero es una mueca torcida que me da gracia, aunque a los demás los incite a romperle la cara.

Apoyo completamente su envés contra el colchón y me cierno sobre él.

« _No me vendría mal_ », me responde, mientras se deja acariciar por mí, que ya estoy montado a horcajadas sobre él.

¡Se siente tan bien la musculatura de su pecho y de su abdomen, firme y trabajada! ¡Se siente tan bien sus tetillas oscuras endureciéndose al tacto! Me gusta pellizcarlas y estudiar sus gestos cuando se abandona a las correntadas eléctricas que le causan estos jugueteos en sus zonas erógenas. Me encanta que goce cuando yo disfruto de él. Es fabuloso masturbarlo, percibir cómo su miembro se va inflamando en mi palma; como va presionando contra ella, luchando por expandirse más allá de los límites por los que se encuentra confinado.

Sus brazos vienen a buscar mi cuello para apegarme contra él y besarme. Me prensa con rudeza contra su cuerpo. Sus besos son rabiosos y yo salivo como bestia ante el gran banquete que estoy a punto de comer. Como si quisiera estrangularme, me atenaza por la nuca desenfrenadamente con su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda me exprime las ancas por debajo de mi ropa interior. Me gusta, me gusta mucho… Sin pudor, sus dedos van directo a mi perineo, pero no lo dejo avanzar, eso me alteraría por demás y, todavía, tengo ganas de alargar la previa. Los aperitivos son tan sabrosos como el plato principal. Le agarro las muñecas sin dejar de besarle y morderle los labios, y logro elevárselas por encima de su cabeza, donde las trabo enredando mis dedos con los suyos.

Me froto contra él en un ir y venir constante. Puedo sentir su miembro erecto entre mis piernas abiertas que lo cabalgan. Seguro él debe estar sintiendo el mío friccionándose contra su vientre. No puedo parar de moverme… ¡Es que está tan caliente…!

Este tano desgraciado me calienta demasiado…

***

¡Sí que se las arregló para distraerme este español jodido…! Se me anda refregando como un gato en celo y no se da cuenta de que me va a hacer explotar si sigue de esta manera. ¡Me hizo poner duro un santiamén!

Después de forcejear un tanto, consigo zafarme de sus manos. Lo rodeo con mis brazos. Quiero tocarlo, quiero, quiero, ¡quiero…! Lo siento estimularse sobre mí de manera apretada.

Me gustan sus besos voraces y también ésos más apaciguados, que intercala de tanto en tanto. Sus labios trazan el recorrido de mi yugular. Es placentero… Los mínimos ochos que describe su lengua sobre mi torso me hacen querer más y más. ¡Quiero más de él! ¡Quiero todo de él!

De a poco, me voy sentando con él encima. No me puedo contener y le doy una dentellada en el hombro y, sin querer, le tironeo del pelo. Suelta un quejido y se desprende apenas de mí.

« _¡Qué ansioso que estamos!_ », me goza, relamiéndose, e inmediatamente se arroja una vez más sobre mi garganta.

Me desespera; no aguanto más. Lo empujo y ahora soy yo el que se pone arriba. ¡Va a ver lo que es provocarme!

Saco su miembro del bóxer.

« _Está grueso_ », observo. Me sonrío ante la prominencia: me inspira lascivia. Lo muevo lentamente con mi mano y lo sostengo para, de una vez por todas, engullirlo entero. Shura cierra los ojos. Al condenado le encanta esto; a mí también…

En este momento no deseo pensar en nada y, menos, en cursilerías, como en el hecho de que lo amo… a mi manera. Eso es, exclusivamente, algo entre él y yo, y él lo sabe. No quiero pensar en eso, pero amo darle satisfacción. No quiero pensar en eso, solamente deseo estar con él.

Lo amo…

Subo y bajo, una y otra vez…

Subo y bajo, y él se retuerce.

Lo amo…

Subo y bajo… Me enmaraña el cabello… Lo acaricio… Paro.

« _¡Quiero!_ », exijo como un crío caprichoso. Sé que soy caprichoso.

« _De acuerdo_ », me dice entrecortadamente. Deglute y me sonríe.

Su piel está caldeada, a punto de comenzar a transpirar.

Me aparto y me extiendo sobre la cama boca arriba. Él se va a quitar ese pantaloncillo bordeaux, que le combina con el enrojecimiento de su cara, pero lo freno.

« _Déjatelo puesto_ », casi le ordeno.

Me vuelve a sonreír, como comprendiéndome al instante que pretendo restarle algo de gravedad o profundidad al encuentro –¡cómo si nos hubiéramos encontrado y no hubiéramos estado durmiendo juntos!– y simular algo casual. Y él se presta al juego, donde él interpreta el papel de cazador, y yo, el de la caza a su disposición.

Me ayuda a bajarme el pantalón hasta las rodillas, en tanto yo me giro de lado, quedando expuesto ante él. Shura se coloca atrás de mí, amoldándose a la curva de mi espina; me retiene con el brazo que le quedó aplastado por su peso, pasándolo por debajo de mi cuello para doblarlo y sujetarme el hombro contrario. Estiro mi cabeza hacia atrás y me acomodo en su hombro y en el resquicio que queda libre entre su cuello y la almohada. Sus labios alcanzan mi oreja; me gusta la sensación que me produce su aliento mezclado con sus mordiscos y lamidas. Y mientras respira roncamente en mi oído, se va metiendo en mi cuerpo…

Me arqueo, sintiéndome lleno. Es demasiado bueno…

*******************************************************************************************

Me acabo de despertar. No puedo creer que cayera dormido tan profundamente. Tengo la sensación de haber dormido por siglos y, sin embargo, fueron unas horas.

Deathmask partió al alba. No se despidió. Mejor así. Lo voy a volver a ver. Es complicado despedirse cuando te vas a matar a alguien. ¿Qué le dices? ¿Cuando termino, regreso? O ¿Ahí lo mato y vengo? No, no es nuestro estilo. ¿Y si no nos volvemos a ver? Pues bien, lo lamentaremos mucho, pero así son las cosas entre él y yo. Además, sé que en el mundo de Deathmask de Cáncer no hay lugar para la sensiblería, no se lo permite. Por eso, nada de despedidas.

Luego de haber terminado lo nuestro, se quedó un rato en la cama recuperándose; después, se vistió y, cuando vio que yo me cobijaba, preparándome para retomar mi bien merecido descanso, se fue.

No es mucho lo que tarda yendo a Lushan y más si usa la teletransportación como tenía pensado hacer, según lo que me dijo ayer por la tarde, al comentarme sus planes, entusiasmado. Pero, primero, quería estar un rato en su templo. Es más, ahora debe estar allá, porque todavía siento su cosmos dentro del territorio del Santuario.

Es su ritual. Cada vez que parte para un trabajo de exterminación, se encierra, aunque sea unos minutos, a solas en su casa. Una vez le pregunté qué hacía en ese tiempo y, simplemente, me respondió que se quedaba mirando los rostros amurados. No sé si se excite o entre en delirio místico, algo como un éxtasis, que es lo más probable, porque para cruzar la Puerta de los Hombres**, creo yo, hay que estar muerto o loco. Recuerdo que Platón hablaba de tres locuras, claro que todas de naturaleza divina: la que inspiran los dioses y da el don de la profecía, la mántica; la que inspiran las musas y hace al poeta, y la que inspira el amor, Eros. Death no es ningún poeta. ¿Profeta? No creo que el haber nacido el día de San Juan Bautista le haya legado algo de esa gracia; es poco probable, sino imposible. Lo que me parece más certero es que sea un enamorado de la muerte. Aunque, quizá, no sea nada de esto, sino se trate, puramente, de tomar coraje, nutriendo su ego, al contemplar y repasar todos sus “trofeos”, como él los llama, y de lucirse como una estrella ante su público cadavérico. Con eso de los trofeos me hace acordar a un asesino serial… Bueno, no sería nada raro pensarlo en esos términos; después de todo, alguna vez leí que Thanatos, la pulsión de muerte, se manifiesta en la repetición. ¿Qué sé yo! Este hombre me cautiva de cualquier forma.

Imagino que ésta es una ocasión especial: ir a enfrentar a un par y no a cualquier caballero, sino uno veterano como lo es Dohko. Por lo tanto, estimo que permanecerá más de lo acostumbrado en su aislamiento.

También llegué a preguntarme si las emanaciones de su casa –que más que casa parece una cripta o un panteón– no le dañarían el cerebro, porque hay que convenir en que no está, precisamente, en su sano juicio. Ninguno de nosotros lo está. Y esto va más allá de ser o no un asesino. Yo estoy totalmente intrigado, obsesionado casi podría decirse, por su extravagante manía de recolectar cabezas. Supongo que eso es algo que me atrae de su persona: su extrañeza, que haya algo que se pueda escapar de mi percepción y de mi control.

Sin embargo, por otra parte, lo veo tan centrado. Sabe de lo que habla y lo que piensa. Su posición ante la vida no es un disparate traído de los pelos. El que sus actos –o los nuestros– sean o no reprobables, es otro cantar.

***

« _Todas estas caras son las de las personas que maté hasta ahora y sus espíritus no consiguen librarse ni irse al otro mundo. Se tienen que quedar en la Casa de Cáncer. Algunos me odian, otros se ahogan en su tristeza y otros tienen expresiones de sufrimiento… En otras palabras, todos estos rostros son mis trofeos de guerra, son medallas que comprueban mi fuerza_ ».***

Ésta es la explicación que siempre doy a quienes franquean el limen de mi casa y se sorprenden, y es la misma que seguiré dando en el futuro. Porque voy a regresar y voy a seguir fijando con estas máscaras funerarias las almas errantes que no quieren pasar por la puerta que les abro. Son almas que han rehusado el convite al Más Allá… O quizá yo se los haya negado… En fin, sus facciones atormentadas y roídas son… son… ¿Cómo describirlo? Placenteras. Es como coger con Shura, pero al revés.

Sus ojos manchados de negro me registran, buscan perturbarme. Me relamo los labios. Sus bocas silentes asfixian un grito de agonía. Aspiro profundo. Sus quijadas deformes me parecen grotescas. Estallo en risas.

Ojos cervunos. Ninguno de éstos sufrió tanto como aquel animal… Y nadie hizo nada. Yo no hice nada para salvarlo del tigre. Ley de la naturaleza. Naturaleza humana. Al parecer, que el tigre matara al ciervo estuvo bien, o al menos así debía ser.

La vida es insignificante: personas mueren y personas nacen todo el tiempo. Pero yo… pero yo… ¡no quiero que mi vida carezca de sentido!

¡Escúchenme, ustedes, rostros ridículos, cráneos herrumbrosos! ¡Sufran! ¡Sufran para mí! ¡Déjenme oír sus aullidos! ¡Déjenme oírlos, que yo, y nadie más que yo, fue el que los mató! ¡Recuérdenlo, aun bebiendo de las aguas del Letheo, si algún día llegaran a ir! ¡Deathmask de Cáncer los ha decapitado!

Pero ahora esperen…

Ya empiezan los lamentos… ¡Cabezas estúpidas!

Ahora esperen, que debo ir por un nuevo compañero para ustedes…

*******************************************************************************************

Pasaron más de cinco horas en las que no se sintió la presencia de Deathmask, pero ya está aquí de regreso. Puedo percibir su malhumor, lo que me induce a pensar que no ha logrado su objetivo. No sé qué hará: si parará en su casa, vendrá aquí y estará un rato, o si se dirigirá al Templo Principal para notificar al Patriarca los sucesos de la jornada.

Cada vez lo noto más próximo, peligrosamente cercano.

« _Shura de Capricornio_ », resuena su voz por la nave de mi templo. « _Solicito permiso para pasar_ ».

Salgo a su encuentro.

Porte recio, actitud estoica, pectoral ligeramente henchido, piernas robustas bien ancladas, callado, labios relajados, facciones indescifrables, ojos… ojos… sus ojos están cargados de ira. Si repito mi evaluación, me doy cuenta de que su actitud no es tan estoica; eso sí: no ha abandonado su altanería innata. No lleva puesta su armadura; debió dejarla en Cáncer de pasada.

« _Concederé el acceso, si me son satisfechos mis deseos_ ».

« _Ahora no, Shura_ » me responde sin moverse. « _Debo entrevistarme con el Patriarca_ ».

« _¿Has fallado?_ »

« _¿No es evidente?_ »

« _Podría no serlo, pero…_ »

« _Me conoces de sobra_ ».

No digo nada, tiene razón. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber de antemano que la misión fue un rotundo fracaso.

« _Pasa, entonces_ ».

Él comienza a cruzar mi templo. Su andar es confiado, insolente. Él mismo es como un reverendo cachetazo, una trompada a las mandíbulas. ¡Por el perro! Camina como los dioses, como si a cada pisada los desafiara. Pero él no cree en los númenes. No cree en la justicia de los dioses ni en reacomodamientos cósmicos o reorganizaciones del orden divino. Cree en los hombres y en sus actos, cree en su justicia. Él es un hombre y cree en sí mismo. Él es un hombre y se sabe mortal porque mata.

Lo veo alejarse escaleras arriba, escandiendo escalones, como si se tratara de los versos de alguna epopeya perdida.

Hablará con Saga, le informará de los acontecimientos, recibirá la debida sanción y, si la represalia no es tan grave, vendrá aquí nuevamente.

No tardará demasiado. Tengo tiempo suficiente para preparar algo de beber y tener luego qué convidarle para poder charlar en un clima ameno y distendido. Café, creo que estará bien. Un buen café negro, de ésos que perforan el estómago, petroleado y espeso.

Me voy hacia ese cuartucho, que hace las veces de cocina y comedor, en el interior de mi templo. Busco lo que necesito para la infusión. Los tazones que tengo están cachados; no lo había notado antes. Supongo que Death también bajará un poco cachado, aunque, espero, sin rajas, como las que surcan la cerámica barata de estas tazas. Algún día tendré que hacerme de nueva vajilla, la indispensable. Ya habrá tiempo para eso… Por ahora, quiero tan sólo a Deathmask en mi templo.

Esta cocina es una porquería. Es tan desabrida como la comida que preparo. Por eso me gusta que venga él acá: con escasos ingredientes y los más básicos utensilios logra maravillas. Aunque suene raro, esta casa está más viva cuando él está en ella. Él es mi pequeño desliz; con él no compito ni me mido. No tenemos por qué hacerlo.

Ya quiero que venga, que me cuente todo ,y si está abatido, que me deje “consolarlo” –y si no lo está, también–. Tengo ganas… Cuando lo veía traspasar el templo, me fue ineludible no imaginármelo desnudo, paseándose ante mí, tentándome para que le caiga encima y lo coja ahí mismo en el suelo, ante el bajorrelieve que representa a Athena otorgándole la espada a su vasallo más fiel. No me cabe la menor duda de que él gozaría con la idea de que lo clave ahí, enfrente de la diosa virgen presidiendo nuestros actos profanos. El cabrón ese sería capaz de eyacularle sobre los pliegues del peplo y reírsele frenéticamente.

¡Qué carajo! ¡Ya me hizo calentar de nuevo! Tengo que dejar de fantasear con él. Se me está contagiando su osadía. Tendría que flagelarme por estos pensamientos impropios de un Caballero de Athena, pero… prefiero que Death lo haga…. ¡De nuevo!

« _Shura… cabra calentona…_ ».

« _¡Sí! ¡Ya lo sé!_ » grito intentando acallar mis voces y, con ellas, mi deseo.

« _Por lo visto, estamos de acuerdo_ ». ¡Momento! Ése ya no soy yo. Me volteo de lado y ahí está Deathmask, recargándose por Afrodita. Saga me lo dejó magullado: un ojo amoratado y la carretilla inflamada; parece que recibió varios golpes en la parte media, por como se encorva y se sostiene las costillas.

« _¿Y por qué me dices eso?_ » inquiero, haciéndome el ofendido.

« _Querido Shura_ » interviene Afrodita, « _con ese pantalón, digamos que es más que evidente tu erección_ ». Lanza una risilla burlona. Llevo mi mirada hacia abajo y, efectivamente, está en lo cierto. ¡Pantalones de mierda! ¡Son como mallas…! Tengo un bulto imposible de ocultar. Sin embargo, no hay de qué avergonzarse: Son Death y Afro, mis amigos, y al sueco éste lo he pillado en cada situación, que esto no es nada en comparación con eso.

« _Ven aquí, español calenturiento_ » me llama Death, desviando la concentración de mis caderas. « _Ayúdame_ ».

Voy hacia él, sin importarme el agua que puse sobre el fuego ni que su silbido reclame mi atención. Afrodita me lo pasa y él se cuelga de mis hombros con su brazo derecho. El café deberá posponerse. Lo primero es atender a este hombre y, para eso, lo conduzco a mi recámara.

« _Si necesitan algo, me avisan_ », acota Afrodita en retirada, que, por suerte, se hizo cargo del agua y apagó el calentador. Nos conoce bastante bien. Los años que pasamos los tres juntos no fueron en vano. Sabe que lo mejor va ser dejarnos a solas, y que si precisamos ayuda, será el primero a quien recurriremos. Le doy las gracias llegando al cuarto.

Una vez allí, hago sentarse a mi compañero en la cama, mientras corro las cobijas y las sábanas para que pueda acostarse sin estorbos. Lo ayudo a reclinarse. La paliza debió ser fuerte. Le saco las botas, lo único que se dejó puesto de sus ropajes dorados antes de ir a la Sala del Trono.

« _El pantalón también_ » me pide, adolorido. « _Se reviró mal, el hijo de puta_ ». Se refiere a Saga, advierto, ¿quién otro, si no?

« _¿Qué pasó?_ »

« _¿Y qué va a pasar? Cuando le dije que no pude matar a Dohko, se enfureció, pero lo que lo sacó en verdad fue que le anunciara que Mu había hecho acto de presencia en China, como aliado del vejestorio. Uno más en contra_ ».

« _¡Mu de Jamir?_ »

« _El mismo_ » me contesta sin interés. « _Yo no estoy tan loco como para enfrentarme a dos caballeros de oro juntos_ ». Ahí me demuestra su facultad de raciocinio funcionando correctamente. Lo miro curioso, sentándome a su lado, luego de haber dejado su pantalón doblado sobre la única silla que decora mi estancia. « _Todavía hay cosas que quiero hacer antes de morir_ », se confiesa con un tono serio, muy serio, incluso para él.

« _¿Quieres algo?_ » le ofrezco sin seguir el hilo de la conversación. « _Estaba preparando café, justo_ ».

« _Agua, prefiero un vaso de agua_ ». Suspira. Me estoy por ir para traerle lo que me solicitó, pero escucho su voz que me detiene: «¿ _No deseas saber qué es lo que quiero hacer antes de morir?_ ». No respondo; sigo dándole la espalda. « _¿Estás enojado conmigo por haber fracasado...? ¿O es que en este estado ya no te sirvo de ramera?_ »

Fue mordaz; sin embargo, me resbala.

« _No digas estupideces, Death_ » le retruco desde el umbral, muy calmado. « _Claro que quiero saber, pero es cuestión tuya si decides decírmelo o no. Sabes que esas cosas no pregunto_ ». No lo veo, pero siento que sonríe. « _Y siempre me das ganas…_ » agrego, ya encaminándome hacia la cocina por el agua.

***

Tengo sed, espero que se dé prisa.

Ojalá fuera tan fuerte como Saga, así le devolvería la tunda que me dio, pero por algo él se hizo con el gobierno del Santuario. Es casi como un dios el hijo de puta. Es elogiable. Pero yo no tuve la culpa de que se apareciera Aries o de que interfiriera el dragoncito ese, prolongando el asunto, o de que el viejo empezara a sermonear sobre la justicia, que es la misma aquí y en antípodas y que sé yo y que sé cuánto. ¡Idioteces!

Quiero agua. Quiero a Shura…

« _Aquí tienes_ ». Me tiende un jarro, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. En el traspaso me salpico la mano y me la seco por el colchón. Bebo despacio. Me duele un poco el gesticular. Palmeo el otro lado de la cama, invitando a Shura a que se recueste junto a mí. Pareciera como si lo hubiera estado esperando, porque, muy diligentemente, se deshace de sus ropas y se viene conmigo.

Dejo el jarro en la mesa de luz y me adhiero a su cuerpo, que es tan confortante como su cama. Me abraza y me acaricia la columna.

De vez en cuando, mece mi cabello en silencio, siempre en silencio… Pero luego de un rato, se resuelve a romperlo.

« _¿Me vas a contar qué sucedió?_ »

« _Si primero me contestas si estás decepcionado de mí_ ».

« _¿Tanto te importa lo que piense de ti?_ ». No digo nada, pero sí, sí que me importa.

« _No, no me decepcionaste. Te prefiero vivo y en mi cama_ ». Me estrecha tan fuerte que creo que me va a partir en dos, mas no protesto: se siente bien.

Para evitar caer en empalagos, a los que somos propensos sin quererlo, comienzo a narrarle los acontecimientos: desde que llegué a la provincia de Jiangxi hasta que hablé con Saga acá en Grecia. Le cuento todo y, a cada apreciación mía, él afirma con su cabeza manifestándome cierta comprensión, pero, más que nada, atención. Le comento que el maestro de Libra me llamó asesino de nuevo, que conocí a su discípulo y que es un chicuelo insoportable, que me sacó de mis casillas y llegó a provocarme tanto como para que invocara el _Seikishiki_.

Ante esto, Shura no se puede contener –ya sentía yo la contracción de su diafragma– y larga una risotada. ¡Le causa gracia al hijo de perra! ¡Faltaba más! Me separo de él y me doy vuelta. Es un imbécil.

« _Vamos, hombre, ¿no me digas que te ofendiste?_ ». Se me pega por detrás. Empieza a masajearme los muslos … Y yo sólo refunfuño. « _Anda, Death_ ». Lamina mi oreja con su saliva y me muerde la clavícula. « _No te enojes_ ».

« _No estoy en condiciones ni con ánimos para estas cosas, Shura_ ». Es mentira, pero que se joda por calentón y por reírse de mí.

« _¡No seas malo conmigo!_ ». Me besa los omóplatos, me los mordisquea. Se me sale un gemido. ¡Maldición! « _¡Ah! ¡Conque haciéndote el difícil, eh?_ ». Se dio cuenta de que me está gustando lo que hace. Me giro, enfrentándome a él, y me besa. « _Sabes una cosa, Death_ » me interpela con un cariz un poco dulzón, un tanto solemne. Aguardo a que continúe, mientras desciendo a sus tetillas para estimulárselas; se le vuelven como piedras rápidamente. « _Amo a los asesinos_ ». Me detengo para observarlo; mi lengua quedó suspendida en el aire, incapaz de retraerse, incapaz de seguir lamiendo. Él tiene sus pupilas clavadas en mí. « _Y en particular_ », prosigue, « _los asesinos que se cabrean tan fácilmente con pendejos insoportables_ ».

Me sube a su altura y se apodera de mi lengua. Lo ciño con desmesura. No quiero que siga hablando.

Me duele el cuerpo, pero estoy jodidamente feliz. Ésta es una de las cosas que quería que me sucedieran antes de morir. Eso y hacerlo contra el relieve que tiene en el vestíbulo. ¡Eso sería magnífico!. Quizá, algún día se lo diga, pero como es él, no sé qué reacción vaya a tener…

No se lo declaro; sin embargo, yo también lo amo, aunque opto por no pensar en ello.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> *Shura: es un término también utilizado para designar en Japón a los asura, un conjunto de divinidades del hinduísmo y otras releiones, asociado a fuerzas demoníacas, siempre en pugna por el poder y embarcados en guerras interminables.
> 
> **Puerta de los Hombres: en el simbolismo esotérico, se refiere a la puerta solsticial sur, correspondiente a Cáncer. Expresa la introspección del alma; es un movimiento de descenso asociado a a una catábasis o bajada simbólica hacia otro mundo, hacia la oscuridad, muy asociado, también, con un descenso a los infiernos y a lo inconsciente, con el propósito de obtener mejor conocimiento de uno mismo, una especie de muerte simbólica para poder volver a emerger luego por la Puerta de los Dioses, asociada al solsticio de invierno y a Capricornio.
> 
> ***DeathMask en: Kurumada, Masami. Saint Seiya, Tomo 9, cap. 33.


End file.
